


Something More?

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, He's not good at this though, M/M, Mention of Sex Repulsion, Pyro is Ace, Scout tries his best, Talk of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Scout would like to make love with Pyro, but does Pyro want to too?





	Something More?

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing exploring my Pyro is ace and mildly sex repulsed headcannon, this time from his partner's POV.
> 
> I also really like this paring. I like all Pyro pairings though I think. He needs more love!

Pyro liked cuddles and Scout was fine with them. Okay maybe he liked them sometimes ~~a lot~~ but only because he liked Pyro ~~and because they were warm and nice~~. He wanted something more though.

The first time he thought about it was the first time Pyro had taken his suit off for him. They’d hugged and cuddled, it had been nice. Scout hadn’t made any move to take it further though, he didn’t want to pressure Pyro for something he wasn’t ready to give yet. But now Pyro routinely hung out in Scout’s room without his mask or fireproof suit on. More often than not he slept in here with him now. It was time, right? They’d even been on multiple official dates.

Only Scout didn’t know how to bring the topic up. He’d had sex a few times before but they’d all been one-night stands with a few girls and a couple guys he’d met at the chicken place. Pyro was worth more than that to him. He’d make it special and romantic and all that stuff.

First, he got all the _things_ that they would need, lube and condoms, placing them in his beside drawer. Then, he cleaned up his room a bit, not much but enough that his mom would’ve accepted it as good enough… probably. Then he spread rose petals on the bed, he’d seen that in several rom-com movies so it _had_ to be romantic, right? Then he set up and lit some candles to give the room romantic mood lighting. Finally, it was time to go get Pyro.

He wasn’t hard to find, he was in the common room playing cards with Engie and Demoman. It looked like Engie was winning much to Demoman’s visible frustration. Pyro’s reaction was impossible to guess, his mask made for the perfect poker face.

Scout waited until the round was over to cut in. “Hey Pyro, I got something to show you.”

Pyro jumped up. “What is it?”

“I’ll show you, come on.” Scout didn’t look at Engie or Demoman as Pyro came closer and took his hand but he could feel their eyes on him. Everyone already knew about him and Pyro but… it was still embarrassing sometimes. Holding hands and cuddling weren’t very manly things – they were trained killers, being manly and cool was important – but… he liked it and everyone knew that.

He shook his head slightly as he led Pyro out. He had more important things to worry about.

He opened the door to his room and stepped in, pulling the door closed behind Pyro and locking it. He then made a big gesture with his free hand towards the bed. “We’ve been together for a while now so I was thinking we could…”

Pyro’s attention wasn’t on him or the bed but on the candles. He let go of Scout’s hand to approach them. He grabbed one of the petals from the bed to put over the flame.

“Whoa pal.” Scout grabbed his wrist, stopping him just in time.

Pyro jerked. “Sorry,” he mumbled, the rest of his words were lost in his mask.

“No, _I’m_ sorry, I uh… forgot.” When not expecting to encounter fire even candle flames would consume Pyro’s attention and according to him fill him with the need to fuel them. How could Scout have not thought of that when messing with the candles? “I’ll put them out, give me a sec.”

Scout flicked the light back on and quickly doused all the candles. Without the romantic lighting set by the candles the rose petals on the bed looked silly, a shame but nothing could be done about that. “There, all done.”

Pyro looked around and towards the door before pulling his mask off. “What do you want to show me?” He was eager but… Scout suddenly wasn’t in the mood after fucking up so bad. It wasn’t a huge mistake but it was still embarrassing. He’d known Pyro for _how_ long and hadn’t realized fire might be a problem?

“My Mom sent me this new sketchbook and it’s _huge_.” He pulled it out. He’d intended to show Pyro it later anyway because it was super cool.

“Cool!” Pyro even gave him a thumbs up as if forgetting he had his mask off. Scout would try again with him later and hopefully not fuck anything up.

 

Attempt number two to get in bed with Pyro involved leaving the box of sex positions Scout had gotten from the local bookstore out in the open where Pyro would see it when visited. Pyro was often curious about Scout’s stuff, touching and picking up whatever he was allowed to, which was pretty everything.

This time though he took one glance at it before looking away. He didn’t even mention it. Maybe he thought he wasn’t supposed to see it and was being polite in pretending he hadn’t. Meaning Scout had to be more obvious. How though without just saying ‘want to have sex?’ or something to a similar effect? Third time’s the charm though so…

Next time they were in Scout’s room and Pyro had taken off his suit as well as his mask, meaning he was at his most comfortable, Scout initiated the physical contact stuff quicker than he might’ve otherwise.

“You uh… mean a lot to me,” he said before leaning in to kiss Pyro’s cheek. Scout wasn’t sure how to be seductive with men or women but he’d seen a few movies that would maybe help.

“You mean a lot to me too,” Pyro replied with an almost giggle. For an insane pyromaniac he could be ridiculously cute sometimes. It was what had Scout initializing falling for him after Pauling formally rejected him.

Scout kissed him on the mouth before he could chicken out. He’d done this enough times that he should know what he was doing by now but this time he still felt awkward. Pyro reciprocated though, even pulling him closer with arms. It wasn’t sexy though, just sweet and loving. Scout pressed closer and slid a hand down to Pyro’s waist, that was sexy, right?

Pyro didn’t seem to think so; he stiffened. Uh-oh, Scout was fucking it up. He broke the kiss to guide Pyro into lying on his back to hover over him. In the movies this was always the right move. Pyro though… didn’t seem into it even though he didn’t resist. What was Scout doing wrong? Maybe…

“Want to top?” Oh gosh, they hadn’t even discussed this or agreed to anything and Scout was asking him if he wanted to top. Was it possible to fuck this up anymore? It was supposed to be romantic and wonderful, their first time together but… he was failing at every turn.

And… Pyro just stared at him. He didn’t say anything or even move, just lay there limply, trembling a little.

“You okay?”

“What are you doing?” Pyro finally said in a whisper.

“I uh… I…” Scout moved off him, letting him sit up again. “I’m… trying to make love to you and… failing.” He looked away in shame.

There was a short pause while Pyro righted himself before answering. “I love you.”

“I uh… love you too pal.” Scout’s face grew warm as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking at anything that wasn’t Pyro. “That’s why I uh… want to do _it_ with you, you know?” This was more awkward than his first time.

“No, I don’t know. What do you mean by ‘it’?”

“You know… make love.”

Another pause. “I don’t know what you mean by that.” Oh dear, he didn’t know. Wait, did he even know what sex was? Surely, he did, he was an adult – a _far_ from innocent adult too, his job was burning people and things to the ground – maybe he’d just never heard it referred to like that? That... actually wouldn’t be that surprising, Pyro’s past was a mystery but he clearly hadn’t had a normal childhood.

“Sex, I want to have sex with you.” There he’d said it. In hindsight he maybe should’ve started with that.

“Oh uh… I’d… we can, if you want to.”

Scout finally turned his head to look at him again. He didn’t look at _all_ thrilled by the idea. “Do you want to?”

“Maybe?” That sounded an awful lot like a ‘no’.

“This isn’t the kind of thing you can say ‘maybe’ to, it’s ‘yes’ or ‘no’ pal.”

“Then, no, I’d rather not.”

Scout let out a sigh. “That’s okay. I can wait until you want to too, all right?” That was fine with him, he’d waited for Pyro to be ready to take his suit off, he could wait for this too.

“Uh… what if I never want to?” Pyro started down at the bed, wringing his hands together.

“That’s… okay too I guess. But why would you never want to?”

“Well… it looks gross, feels gross to think about, don’t want to do it.”

Scout frowned. He’d heard some people felt that way about sex but he’d always brushed the idea off as preposterous, who didn’t like sex? But Pyro wouldn’t lie about it and seemed genuinely uncomfortable with the thought. Scout didn’t understand why or how but… there were lots of things about Pyro he didn’t understand, none of them changed how he felt. It was a bit disappointing but he could live with it.

“That’s fine too pal. I uh… probably should’ve asked before making any kind of move, huh? You maybe wanna cuddle or whatever instead? Maybe doddle some stuff together too?”

“Yes, I like cuddles.”

Scout let out a sigh of relief as Pyro stacked up the pillows against the headboard so they could lean back into him. Pyro wasn’t mad or upset with him even though he probably had every right to be, Scout had come on a bit strong and hadn’t stopped as soon as Pyro showed signs of discomfort like he should’ve done. But… oh well, in return he’d draw all the unicorns and rainbows Pyro wanted him to draw, anything to make his partner happy.


End file.
